The purpose of this contract is to support the NLM mission to improve public health and knowledge by increasing the availability of biomedical and related evidence-based health information and facilitating the access to published health literature for researchers, health providers, patients, and the general public. The contractor provides multidisciplinary subject matter expertise, IT support services, and information development and dissemination services through various channels and media to target audiences. The contractor also supports a variety of web-based communications and social media applications. The contractor also maintains scientific , toxicology, and medical databases that contain the results of biomedical and clinical research. Three major databases supported under this contract are ClinicaTrials.gov, AIDSinfo, and InfoSIDA. ClinicalTrials.gov is a registry and results database of federally and privately supported clinical trials conducted in the United States and around the world.AIDSinfo is a web-intensive information service with the goal of providing the latest Federally approved information on HIV/AIDS treatment, clinical research, and prevention, and medical practice guidelines for consumers and health care providers. InfoSIDA, the Spanish language companion to AIDSinfo, became available in April 2007. Additional resources to be supported include special population websites, Genetics Home Reference, environmental health and toxicology resources for K-12 users;and a womens health resources website. The contractor will also manage the day-to-day management of the National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine, providing services to operate an information services program to inform the public and health care providers about the Center and complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) research at the NIH.